Final Destination (1D)
by MarRushionerGleek
Summary: Final Destination (One Direction) ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida peligra? Nunca serás capaz de engañar a la muerte. Todos estamos sentenciados. Lo que aparentaba ser un relajado y divertido crucero por el Océano Atlántico, podría tornarse en la peor pesadilla de sus vidas. Marissa Fletcher, los chicos de 1D y algunos amigos más, se encuentran involucrados en este infierno.
1. Prólogo - Cómo los conocí

\\**Prólogo**\\

**… Cómo los conocí …**

_((.:Marissa:.))_

¿Qué cómo fue que conocí a los One Direction's? Es algo larga, pero es una linda historia. Al menos, es bastante linda para mí.

Todo comenzó en mi trabajo. Mi _antiguo-'nuevo' _trabajo.

Tenía entonces unos 17 años – por lo que se puede decir, era aún joven - , y buscaba algún empleo de verano entretenido. Mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, Lindsay Evans, me habló sobre trabajar para la televisión. Al principio, creí que bromeaba.

Luego me explicó que un tío suyo trabajaba en la producción de uno de los más famosos shows de TV conocidos (principalmente) en Inglaterra: '_The X-Factor'_.

No lo podía creer. Sabía que un pariente suyo trabajaba en la televisora, pero jamás pensé que fuese en '_The X-Factor'_ precisamente. Me dijo también que estaban solicitando personal juvenil en el _backstage_; maquillistas, asistentes, y más equipo…

Por lo que no dudamos en aprovechar la oportunidad; y gracias a que su tío era interno, tuvimos acceso rápidamente a tan maravilloso empleo. ¡Era fascinante!

Así, me introduje en el mundo del espectáculo y la televisión; claro, mi rostro no era el que se mostraba en cámara, ni mucho menos, pero era igual de grandioso estar tras vestidores, junto a todo el equipo de producción. A veces, incluso, convivía escasamente con los participantes del programa televisivo; y puedo decir que en el momento en que uno era 'denegado' de su sueño de estrellato, me encargaba de mantener los pañuelos a la mano.

Fue una tarde, antes de comenzar con el programa… lo recuerdo perfectamente. Eran pocos los meses que llevaba trabajando ahí, quizás 5 ó 6, quizás más… Era mi hora de descanso, y de mi almuerzo. Normalmente, salía a almorzar algo con Lindsay, o nos veíamos con nuestros amigos (los gemelos Watson, Laurent & Fred, y la pelirroja Chelsea Owen). Pero, en esa ocasión, Lindsay había amanecido algo enferma, por lo que no había asistido al trabajo; y justo esa mañana, cuando me llamó para avisarme de lo ocurrido con su salud, decidí prepararme personalmente un refrigerio sano para la hora del almuerzo, puesto que no saldría del trabajo y estaba algo corta de dinero.

Llevé para comer un _Tupper_ con zanahorias rayadas; no tenía nada en contra de esta verdura, como es el caso de algunos, al contrario.

Me senté en un par de escalones, junto a la zona de vestuario, maquillaje, camerinos y todo eso… Mi vestuario de aquél día era bastante sencillo: se limitaba a unos pantalones de un beige deslavado, con tirantes rojos, una blusa blanca lisa de manga corta, un gorro/boina del mismo color que los tirantes del pantalón, lentes de marco naranja intenso y unas sandalias que combinaban con el conjunto.

Suspiré y me dispuse a comer el almuerzo que previamente me había preparado. Por lo que destapé el _Tupper_.

En ese momento pasaban algunas personas cerca; entre ellas (y lo recuerdo perfectamente) iba un chico: alto, de cabello castaño alaciado, peinado hacia un lado sobre su frente, y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

- Hola. – saludó amistosamente al pasar.

- ¿Qué tal? – respondí el saludo de igual forma.

No era nada fuera de lo común. Me topaba con muchas personas ahí dentro; muchos participantes talentosos del programa, muchos otros trabajadores internos como yo… Que cualquiera de ellos me saludara no era nada inusual.

Lo 'inusual' del asunto era que, en vez de seguir con su camino (como era su clara intención inicial) se había detenido a observarme con detenimiento. No, no exactamente a _mí_, sino al traste en mi regazo.

- ¿Son zanahorias? – interrogó, con especial interés brillando en sus ojos azules.

- Pues… sí, lo son. – dije, sin comprender del todo (mejor dicho, en absoluto) su reacción. - ¿Quieres un poco? – ofrecí, mostrándole el _Tupper_. Después de todo, debía ser amable y cortés.

Sus ojos destellaron en algo que solo podía catalogar como entusiasmo. ¿Se entusiasmaba por las zanahorias? Ok; eso sí que me desconcertó. Pero… parecía… lindo.

Asintió con la euforia de un niño ansiando un gran cono de su helado favorito un día de verano, logrando que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

Se sentó a mi lado, sin vacilar demasiado, y le extendí el contenedor con zanahorias rayadas. Tomó un par de ellas y las introdujo en su boca casi de un bocado. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa; aquella escena me resultaba bastante extraña, graciosa y un poco conmovedora. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

- Gracias. – me miró, aún con ese brillo especial en su exquisitamente acuosa mirada y su deslumbrante sonrisa. – Es que en verdad amo las zanahorias. ¿No te gustan las zanahorias? ¡Dios! ¡A mí me fascinan las zanahorias!

- Ya lo creo. – reí. Era imposible contener las carcajadas con ese chico. Su actitud me había tomado por sorpresa. – Las zanahorias son muy ricas y saludables.

- ¡Lo sé! Son deliciosas. ¿Sabes que las zanahorias son ricas en carotenos?

- ¿Carotenos? – repetí.

- Sí; son compuestos que se transforman en vitamina A para tu organismo. Además, las zanahorias su aroma estimula el apetito. ¡Incluso contrarresta la depresión! Supongo que es por eso que siempre estoy alegre. También son ricas en minerales, son buenas para cualquier problema del organismo: la visión, la piel, arterias, previenen centenares de enfermedades… - no lo podía creer. El chico llevaba casi cinco minutos hablándome solo de zanahorias. Sus propiedades, las miles de maneras en las que las puedes preparan… estaba segura que no faltaba mucho para que igualmente mencionara las técnicas de cultivo y cuidado que se debían tener para la siembra de esta verdura.

Era una rara combinación de fascinación y muchísimo desconcierto lo que sentía en ese momento. Esto parecía una broma para la TV. Y es que hablaba sobre las zanahorias con tal fervor que… WOW! Era impactante.

Y, por algún tipo de suerte, se percató de mi reacción ante el 'tema' y su inspirado discurso sobre las zanahorias cesó.

- Lo lamento. – murmuró, sonrojado. – Creo que me adentré un poco en el 'mundo de las zanahorias' y olvidé que estaba acompañado de alguien poco acostumbrado a _mí._ – rio entre dientes, con algo de vergüenza; y yo lo imité.

- Descuida. – le dije, sonriente.

- Me parece que ni siquiera me presenté. – el rubor permanecía en sus mejillas. Extendió su mano en mi dirección. – Soy Louis Tomlinson; un placer.

- El placer es mío, Louis. Yo soy Marissa Fletcher. Puedes llamarme Issa, si prefieres.

- De acuerdo, Issa. Y en verdad, siento haberte aburrido con todo ese asunto de las zanahorias; deberé tomar lecciones sobre cómo entablar una conversación normal. – bromeó, y ambos reímos.

Estuvimos conversando y riendo un buen rato (esta vez, sin abordar el tema de las zanahorias –al menos, no es su totalidad–); resultó que, como ya lo sospechaba, Louis era un chico bastante divertido y agradable. Platicamos de cientos de cosas; me contó cómo fue que llegó al programa, y lo bien que se sintió cuando fue aceptado. Incluso, después de eso, hizo un par de cumplidos a mi atuendo.

- En verdad, ese _look_ te queda asombroso. Además de las zanahorias, debes saber que ¡adoro los tirantes! Son geniales y lucen muy bien. – decía Louis, con su típica sonrisa. – Y tus lentes son estupendos. ¡Del color de las zanahorias!

- Gracias. – le dije. Era sorprendente que pudiera conocer a alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y era como si a Louis ya lo conociera desde años atrás.

- ¿Crees que pueda verlos un momento? – pidió, con las ansias de un niño pequeño. Estar con él era una caja de sorpresas muy divertidas.

- Por supuesto. – reí, cediéndole mis lentes naranja 'zanahoria'.

Los observó un instante y luego se los probó. Debía admitir que le sentaban estupendo. Y el color naranja intenso y luminoso del armazón de plástico que bordeaba los lentes hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos como un par de hermosos reflectores azul-verdoso.

- Te quedan bien. – comenté, sonriendo.

- Gracias.

Apenas me había percatado de que ya nos habíamos terminado el _Tupper_ con zanahorias rayadas. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? 15, 20 minutos, ¿tal vez? Y fue justo en ese instante cuando una voz llamó a su nombre.

- ¡LOUIS!¡LOUIS TOMNLINSON!

Se volvió a mí con mirada apenada, y una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Creo que me llaman. – murmuró.

- Eso parece. – asentí riendo.

- Bueno… - se levantó, sacudiendo ligeramente sus pantalones grises. – Fue un verdadero placer haber compartido estos muy entretenidos momentos, señorita. – dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Lo cual me hizo reír aún más. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en añadir elegancia a su acento británico. – Si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

- Adelante, caballero. – imité, no sin reírnos un poco más. – Fue divertido haberte conocido, Louis. En verdad la pasé increíble durante estos… - miré el reloj de mi celular – 18 minutos.

- Igual yo. Espero volvamos a vernos. Me encantaría que se repitiera otro día.

- Seguro.

Y pronto, la voz volvió a insistir.

- ¡LOUIS TOMLINSON!

- Bueno, pues… Nos vemos. – se despidió con la mano, sonriente, y se apresuró a entrar a la zona de vestidores & camerinos justo después de que le devolviera el ademán.

Así fue como conocí a Louis Tomlinson. Y se preguntaran ¿qué hay del resto de los chicos?

Pues, más adelante, un par de días exactamente, me volví a topar con Louis en el _backstage_ del programa.

- ¡Hola, Issa! ¿Me recuerdas? – saludó, acercándose a mí con esa misma sonrisa despreocupada.

- ¡Hola, cómo olvidarte! El 'chico zanahoria'. – dije, y reímos. – Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo Louis.

- Supongo que no. – rio. – Bueno, lamento que vaya directo al grano en vez de preguntarte antes como has estado, pero quería saber principalmente si tenías la tarde libre… ésta tarde.

- No te preocupes, - sonreí. – y, pensaba salir a algún café con mi amiga… Pero, ¿qué tenías en mente?

- Oh, bueno… Mis amigos y yo habíamos pensado en salir a tomar algo en la tarde, y pensé en invitarte… ya sabes, para que los conozcas. Puedes invitar a tu amiga o amigos si gustas.

- Claro, suena fantástico.

Acordamos la hora, y le comenté del plan a Lindsay, quien al principio dudó un poco de la idea (pues ella es muy tímida); pero, finalmente la convencí.

Llegada la tarde nos vimos los siete en un café cerca del estudio del programa. Saludé a Louis, y de inmediato me presenté con los otros cuatro chicos presentes.

- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Marissa Fletcher; llámenme Issa.

Me acerqué para estrechar la mano del primero, el que me quedaba más cerca, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y ojos que eran más verdes que azules. Parecía ser el más joven de los cinco.

- Harry Styles; un placer. – sonrió este.

Luego saludé al siguiente; este era un rubio de ojos azul celeste.

- Hola, Issa. Yo soy Niall Horan. Mucho gusto.

Junto a él, se ubicaba un moreno alto, con un peinado alocado, sonrisa cautivadora y grandes ojos color miel.

- Mi nombre es Malik, Zayn Malik. – saludó, con una imitación del famoso agente 007, James Bond. – Es un placer, Issa. – Sonreí divertida ante su gesto.

Y, por último, me dirigí al castaño de pie junto a Zayn. Sonreía como todos.

- Mucho gusto, Issa. Soy Liam, Liam Payne.

- Y, bueno, chicos… Ella es mi mejor amiga, Lindsay Evans. – presenté a la pelirroja a mis espaldas.

- Mucho gusto, Lindsay. – saludaron los cinco chicos al unisón.

- Hola, un gusto. – respondió, con una sonrisa tímida. Era típico en ella.

Estuvimos un buen rato conversando. Los chicos eran realmente agradables y divertidos. Incluso Lindsay parecía a gusto (lo que tarda un poco cuando conoce gente nueva). El rubio, Niall, era irlandés; y mostró mucha simpatía y afinidad con mi amiga desde el inicio. Pero, el rostro de uno de ellos, Liam, me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sabía que lo había visto antes… hace mucho.

- Disculpa, ¿Liam? – intervine, dudosa de si mi intuición era cierta o no (aunque no solía fallarme nunca).

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno… es que me resultas muy familiar. Quizá te haya visto antes en algún lado.

- Es posible. Siéndote sincero, tengo la misma sensación sobre ti. Probablemente fuera hace años. ¿La escuela, tal vez?

- No lo creo. Lo recordaría mejor. Debe ser previo a la primaria. – me quedé pensando, revolviendo mis vagos recuerdos de la infancia; creo que Liam hacía lo mismo. - ¡Lo tengo! – solté, una vez que pude recordarlo. Los demás, incluido el castaño conocido, me miraban aguardando por cualquier cosa que fuese a decir en ese momento. Así que hablé, segura de lo que era. – Fue en el jardín de niños, nos conocimos ahí. Eras ese Liam, el pequeño niño con pegamento en el cabello.

- ¡Claro, ya lo recuerdo! Tú me ayudaste con lo de mi cabello, y luego nos volvimos mejores amigos durante esos tres años. – asintió, mientras los demás reían ante lo dicho.

- ¿Pegamento en el cabello? ¿En serio? – decía Zayn, entre carcajadas.

- ¿Bromeas? – secundó Niall, en tono burlón, igualmente riendo.

- ¡Cierren la boca, ¿quieren?! Era un niño de cuatro años al que solían molestar. – se defendió Liam, frunciendo el ceño con indignación.

- ¡Aww, pobre bebé! – rio Harry, burlonamente.

Liam ponía los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Lindsay y yo reíamos por la escena.

Ese momento de risas fue acompañado por buenos ratos de charlas, relatos, bromas y más risas.

Días más tarde, Lindsay y yo les presentamos a los chicos al resto de nuestros amigos: los hermanos Fred & Laurent y Chelsea. Éramos un grupo muy unido, y siempre nos divertíamos todos juntos. Tiempo después, la banda se formó dentro de _'The X-Factor'_; luego, el grupo creció: Louis nos presentó a su entonces novia Eleanor Calder (ya había terminado con Hannah Walker después de un tiempo), Zayn comenzó a salir con una chica llamada Perrie Edwards (a quien conocíamos del programa), Liam conoció a una famosa bailarina profesional, Danielle Peazer, y quedó flechado, y Harry… bueno… Harry. Él tuvo unas cuantas _relaciones-no-serias_ con chicas; incluyendo un extraño '_free_' con Chelsea. Pero bueno… se trataba de Chelsea, ella tenía un '_free_' con el mundo (no por hablar mal de mi amiga, ni mucho menos).

Pero, en fin… Así conocí a los chicos; y así nos volvimos inseparables.

Aunque nunca terminé de agradarles ni a Perrie ni a Danielle; creo que estaban… ¿celosas?, por razones que solo ellas saben.


	2. Capítulo uno - ¡Vacaciones en crucero!

**\\Capítulo 1\\ **

**¡Vacaciones en crucero!**

_((.::Narrador::.))_

Resumiendo los acontecimientos posteriores, el programa de '_The X-Factor'_ llegó a su fin, y aunque los ganadores no fueron los '_Lads_' de One Direction – llevándose a casa el tercer lugar de la competencia, muy honorable a decir verdad, y felices de que las ganadoras del primer puesto fuera la banda de la novia de Zayn, Perrie – lograron emprender una asombrosa y emocionante carrera como la '_Boy Band_' del momento. Desafortunadamente para Louis, ¡Eleanor había recibido la oportunidad laboral de su vida! Bueno, en realidad era algo bastante favorable para ella, pero lo triste es que era fuera del país, al otro lado del mundo, en Pensilvania. ¡Y era un contrato por 3 años!

Por tales motivos, la feliz pareja se vio obligada a una ruptura, debido a la distancia. Tommo se encontraba destrozado, y Danielle también – puesto que era la mejor amiga de la modelo.

Por supuesto, sus amigos estuvieron ahí para consolarlo. Marissa se convirtió en su mejor amiga, confidente, 'terapeuta' y en su irrevocable compañera. Pronto, la frecuencia y el inmenso cariño que sentían en uno por el otro fue creciendo y eso a su vez se convirtió en algo más, y se encontraron con un sentimiento mutuo más allá de la amistad. Al cabo de un año de la partida de Calder, Tomlinson y Fletcher comenzaron un dulce noviazgo que se mantiene hasta la fecha – se acercan a cumplir el año de su relación.

Mientras tanto, los chicos no pueden ser más felices, por sus amigos y ellos mismos.

* * *

_((.:Marissa:.))_

Era el primer día del verano. ¡Al fin!

Todos estábamos lo que le seguía de ansiosos.

En retrospectiva: la alocada Chelsea había ingresado a un concurso en la radio que promocionaba como premio boletos gratuitos a un viaje todo pagado por el Caribe. Le había parecido que nuestras vacaciones de verano necesitarían algo de emoción, y a decir verdad, ninguno había visitado el Caribe antes, por lo que nos pareció una asombrosa idea. No perdía nada. Lo que nos sorprendió y llenó de emoción fue que resultáramos ganadores – o bueno, la pelirroja lo hiciera – del concurso. ¡NO LO PODÍAMOS CREER! Iríamos en un crucero, todo pagado, al Caribe. ¡AL CARIBE!

Por más que supuesto, iba a ser una experiencia extraordinaria… lamentablemente, hablamos muy rápido.

- Tengo hambre. – se quejaba el rubio, tirado en el sofá del departamento de Louis.

- Pues, ¡come! – repuso el rizado ojiverde, bajando una maleta del armario, rodando los ojos como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Pero, ¡es mucho esfuerzo! ¡La cocina está como a diez millas! – gemía Niall con pereza. Yo solo conseguía reír.

- Aquí tienes, duende. – Era Malik quien le arrojaba una bolsa de frituras al irlandés, mientras salía de la cocina con una soda en la mano.

El rubio ignoró el "insultante adjetivo" puesto por el moreno, y sonrió alegre mientras devoraba las frituras de maíz. Alcanzó a articular un casi inteligible "Gracias", mientras se atiborraba las mejillas de comida.

Louie y yo nos limitamos a sonreír divertidos, mientras terminábamos de empacar algunas cosas de él. Los chicos se habían reunido en su departamento para organizarse y terminar de empacar lo que fuese necesario para nuestro tan esperado viaje en crucero a Centroamérica. Mas tarde, iría a ver a las chicas para ayudarlas igualmente, y darnos un mutuo 'visto bueno' a nuestros atuendos previstos para las vacaciones.

- ¿Crees que deba llevar éstas bermudas? – mue cuestionaba Louis, mientras mostraba una prenda veraniega color caqui.

- Sí, por supuesto. Esas te sientan muy bien. – asentí, sonriendo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Se ve te un trasero hermoso! – gritó desde la sala un Zayn bromista. Todos en la casa reímos.

- Serás idiota, Malik. – rió Tommo, mientras sacudía la cabeza y cerraba la maleta, para luego rodearme por la cintura y plantarme un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Yo también te amo, Boo Bear! – contraatacaba, a las risas.

- ¿Vamos ya por las chicas? – intervenía Liam, quien revisaba su teléfono celular con continuidad, al parecer recibiendo textos de su novia, Danielle.

- Tranquilo, desesperado. – bromeaba el menor. – Tan pronto Louie diga '_pudín_' nos vamos.

- ¿Quién tiene pudín? – saltó Nialler, con los ojos destellantes. Reímos una vez más.

- De acuerdo; '_pudín_' entonces. – sonreía mi novio, pasándome un brazo por los hombros. – Y sí, rubito, compraremos pudín en el camino.

En cuestión de minutos, después de hacer una escala debida a comprar pudín y otras cuantas frituras, estábamos arribando a casa de Chelsea, donde se visualizaban también el auto de los gemelos Watson – quienes muy probablemente habían pasado por Lindsay.

Ya alrededor de las 12pm, con el sol brillando cálidamente sobre nuestras cabezas, partimos muy ansiosos, entusiasmados y exaltados hacia el puerto de Londres, donde nos esperaba nuestro fabuloso crucero al Caribe.

- ¡Este viaje va a ser ASOMBROSO! – canturreaba Fred, ansioso, haciendo un cómico bailecito producto de su emoción.

- ¡LO SÉ! No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Chels. – añadía el ojiverde, muy contento.

- Quizás estaríamos bailando como monos cilindreros al igual que mi hermano. – bromeó Laurent, quien recibió un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo por el aludido.

- Bueno, no hay de qué. – rió Chelsea, dejando que el viento despeinara un poco su roja cabellera.

- Esto va a ser fenomenal, ¿no lo crees, bebé? – murmuraba Perrie, quien se había mostrado muy pagadita y melosa con su novio.

- Así es, amor. – respondía, dándole un muy afectuoso beso en los labios de la rubia.

- Oigan, oigan, guárdense eso para cuando estén en su habitación. Hay niños presentes. – reprendió Louis, frunciendo el ceño con aspecto divertido, haciendo que tanto la pareja como el resto riera.

- ¿Niños? – inquirió el rubio, arqueando una ceja divertido.

- Vamos, todos sabemos que hablaba de ti, enano. – dijo Harry, despeinándole la de por sí desordenada mata.

Esto provocó más risas entre todos. Iban a ser las MEJORES vacaciones de nuestras vidas.

Eso teníamos esperado que fueran. Eso contemplábamos… al menos, entonces.


End file.
